During the production of electronic modules, carriers made of an aluminum/silicon carbide metal matrix composite material (also referred to below as AlSiC-MMC material) are often used. When other elements of the circuit carrier arrangement are intended to be connected to such an AlSiC-MMC carrier, for example by soldering, the surface of the carrier is often precoated with a layer of nickel, for example in order to increase the solderability.
However—before it is coated with nickel—there is aluminum oxide (Al2O3) and/or silicon carbide (SiC) and/or carbon (C) on the surface of such a carrier. The aluminum oxide results from oxidation of the aluminum contained in the carrier, while silicon carbide (SiC) and carbon (C) are residues from the process for producing AlSiC. Since nickel does not wet on silicon carbide, carbon and Al2O3, the aforementioned preliminary coat of nickel does not adhere optimally to the carrier. Accordingly, the strength of a connection between a circuit carrier and an AlSiC-MMC carrier precoated with nickel is also not optimal.